Commonly, a cabin of an aircraft or another large commercial vehicle comprises a plurality of passenger seats as well as a number of functional components, such as cabin monuments comprising a toilet, a galley, cabin attendant seats and so on. Due to a limited installation space in the cabin, galley modules are often installed in the vicinity of an aircraft door, at a forward-most end or at a rearward-most end of the cabin.
A galley module often comprises a front, which is accessible to cabin personnel. The front may be divided in several different sections for accomplishing different tasks. For example, a galley may comprise a plurality of storage spaces at a bottom side for storing cabin trolleys. These are adapted for receiving a trolley, which is pushed into the respective storage space along the cabin floor. Furthermore, a galley may comprise additional, but smaller storage compartments above the storage spaces, which storage compartments are adapted for storing various items or food. Still further, it is known to provide compartments for receiving electrically operated devices, such as ovens, coffee machines, etc. which are usually referred to as galley inserts (GAIN).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,114 B2 shows a modular galley for an aircraft with several vertical and horizontal structural elements and usage areas provided there between for accommodating slide-in devices.
Furthermore, it is known to combine different functional components into a larger monument extending over the complete width of a rear section of an aircraft cabin. Exemplarily, WO 2012110643 A1 discloses a combination of lavatory modules and galley modules in one large monument.